


Across the country

by SatineFox



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, O'Driscolls - Freeform, Treason, Trust, ex lover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatineFox/pseuds/SatineFox
Summary: The reading of Evalyn, a traveling hunter that is struggling to make ends meet. One day she meets one of the van der Linde members who opens a door to have a place inside the group. Where she can work along with the other members and is always free to leave as she pleases. Is there a reason for her to stay?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Introduction in new places

**Author's Note:**

> I already released this story months ago ( without continuing ) Behind the scenes I have been rewriting the story because I wasn't satisfied with the way I wrote and how empty the chapters were. It is still online for now but I highly recommend reading this one. Please give CC if you want, or just let me know that your reading it. It means a lot. Thank you for taking the time out of your day!

Lemoyne, Eris Field : 1899  
Traveling from the north-west to the south has taken me near a small town called Rhodes. I just packed up my camp after sitting in Eris Field for a couple of days just by a creek that gave me the rest I needed alone in nature, being on the road for so long. The money I got left is beginning to get tight after i spend some on riding clothes and a new bridle for Banshee. It’s time to get moving into the real world of working again. Being a hunter pays good but i have to keep on making new clients to stay on top.  
On my way to Rhodes, I shot a whitetail deer. A rather large one that i’ll sell to the local butcher. He offers me a few lousy dollars that I decline. Vendors like him make mad money reselling meat and hides and they rely on hunters like me to stock on their supplies so I wouldn't let myself get fooled by his offer. Seemed like the closer you get to civilization the more creedy the people are getting.

I guess I have to thank my father for the wise and meaningful lessons he taught me about being a hunter. He himself was one of the best in the West and traveled all around to bring back unseen animals that I have only known through drawings.   
He is retired now, running his own museum in New York where he gives lectures and educated those who want to know more about the animal kingdom. When my family decided to move to the big city, I didn’t want to go with them. I chose my own path as an self-employed hunter, exploring the coast of Mexico and beyond. My dad could only be proud of my decision.  
I lead Banshee away from the butcher to make room for the people that were standing behind me in line when I caught a guy eyeing the deer. 

“Are you looking to buy Sir? ” I ask confident  
“I was about to stand in line to buy some, so yeah. Are you selling that one?”  
“I am. And I can assure you that this one is way fresher than anything he is offering right now. Caught it myself in the woods over there, maybe an hour ago”  
“You a hunter then huh?” He looks surprised  
“Self employed and active in the area at the moment”  
“Alright, well if you sell me that one for a reasonable price, i think we can work something out”  
“You mean a lower price than him over there” I snort, cocking my head at the butcher “I think we can agree on a price that suits us both. What about twelve dollars?”  
“I give you ten”  
Ten is good. And I nod in agreement.  
“That’s the spirit. Pearson is the name” The man smiles, stretching his hand to seal the deal with a rough handshake “If you could be so kind and put it in our wagon over there, my friend got the money. He’ll pay you”  
He takes me to the wagon standing next to the general store. I begin to remove the carcass and place it in the back while his friend is watching me with his arms crossed. He’s got reddish hair and a green hat. For some reason my first hunch is that he is probably of irish origin, and i am right when he opens his mouth.

“Quite the hard work for a lady isn’t it?”  
“You find this hard work?” I say candid “After a few years you get used to it”  
“A hard working lady. Don’t see that everyday, so what do we owe you for the deer then Missy”  
“Missy?” I raise one of my eyebrows disapprovingly and continue “I agreed on ten with your friend over there”  
“Didn’t mean anything by it, coming from a good heart I promise” he puts his hand on his chest and takes some papers from his pocket “Here ya go” 

I watch how they stock the wagon with all sorts of supplies from the store. Must be three bags full of cans of food.

“That’s a lot of food for just two persons...” I pry   
“This ain’t just us. We got a camp not far away which need to be fed. Deer is gonna help for at least a few days”  
“If you ever need more just let me know. I will be around for a few days at least, just long enough to earn some cash.”   
“That might actually be something we need. It’s hard to keep track of the supply when we’re all busy doing...other work related stuff” the irish man stands still “Name is Sean”  
“Evalyn”   
“Well Evalyn, i’ll see what i can do”  
We shake hands and I leave some information about staying in one of the local hotels. If he was serious about me helping his camp out with food, it’ll be a great new start for making decent money. I watch them ride out of town.  
For a dollar a night I rent a room at the Mount view hotel. Spending my money on the luxury of a private room was not on the list of expenses, but if i want to be easily found by potential customers such as those I've met this afternoon, it’s a price I have to pay.   
In the next couple of days I manage to find a few other assignments in town and it takes away the guilt that I spend another dollar on a nice relaxing bath that night. After having bathed for about an hour I sit down at the front porch with a bottle of gin.   
It is beginning to feel that I have finally arrived in the right kind of town where i can start growing my money. The people here are nice and helpful. A good atmosphere where i feel safe. And there are enough job opportunities with all the nature around.   
“Hey! Hunting lady!”

It’s the irish boy walking up to me from the road that goes through town.

“Enjoying your evening i see” his eyes on the bottle next to me  
“It has been a pretty long and hard day of work, thought i’d relax a little as I've earned it”  
“Of course you do. Was about to head out to the saloon myself with a couple of mates but they haven’t showed up yet”  
“If you want, you can have a drink while you wait?”  
“A woman offering me a drink, I’m not saying no to that”

He sits next to me on the stairs and waste no time filling up a glass for himself. For the next hour and a half I get to know the man as a funny and good-natured person. The entertaining stories that he tells makes me laugh out loud and it makes me realize that I haven’t had a fun night in a while.   
“-so then i just left in him there in the mutt, wasn’t gonna drag him all the way back at camp while myself couldn’t even walk straight” Sean laughs “You know what i mean eh”  
“I can imagine” i chuckle “So that camp of yours, any thoughts about restocking that meat?”  
“I have mentioned it, Pearson did also. But haven’t gotten a final word yet from the man himself, I think it’s because of the money. Were tight”  
“I can understand, having a tough time myself especially now that i have to spend a dollar a night in this hotel”  
“Why not camp outside woman, it’s free!”  
“I don’t feel safe with the new travelers coming through town everyday, it’s easier to get robbed if i set out camp in the bushes. Besides, I don't have to carry all my stuff with me everytime i decide to go on a quest”  
“Mmm… I suppose” it looked like Sean was dazed off in his own thoughts for a moment.  
“So you got a boss or something that decides these things”  
“More like a leader of such-”

“Hey there! Is that you Sean?” the voice comes from the streets and I see three of them walking up to us. These must be the friends Sean talked about earlier and by the look of it, they have already started drinking. Not walking straight anymore and all, but when I see the look in Sean’s eyes, it tells me that he indeed knows them but nowhere near as friends.   
“Lads! What are you doing here?” Sean yells back as he stands up, putting his hands in his pockets to suggest a friendly attitude.   
“Son of a bitch, it is him! What do you think! You bought the whole goddamn town a beer and left us with the bill, you really think we’d forget that”  
“Of course not, that was merely a misunderstanding, hehe, I fell asleep outside. Didn’t even know where I was until the next day when I woke up somewhere in the woods. I swear it was never my intention to drag you boys into trouble.”  
“You still owe us the goddamn money Sean, hand it over”  
“I have nothing on me right now, i swear but if you could-”  
The man gets his gun in hand and shoves it in Sean’s face “Are you sure about that, because if you ain’t gonna pay us now, we will have to find some other way to make you pay”  
The tension shifted uncomfortably. The men are drunk, and therefore more dangerous with rational decisions. Whatever Sean did, or didn’t do wasn’t for me to determine and from the look of it, he wasn’t able to solve this in a clean matter. Which made me feel obligated to step in, and hope to help my new friend out of this situation.

“Gentlemen” I begin “Let solve this like civilized people shall we. You all look like… decent men. What does my friend owe you?” 

the man spits on the ground “Twenty dollars”

God, twenty dollars. That must have been a good party. I take my wallet out of my pocket and take the money out. “Take twenty five, buying yourself a beer on me and let's end this”   
I try not to let the man know that it bothers me. I barely know Sean, but something tells me that he is going to pay me back. Or else i’ll have to hunt him down just like these guys did.   
He snatched the papers from my hand and gave Sean a dirty look before leaving the scene with his friends.

“That was a lot of fun” I smile sarcastic at Sean who is looking guilty at me.  
“I met those guys in Valentine, thought I’d never see them again. What are the odds right? ”  
“Do you get yourself into trouble a lot?”  
“Trouble? I always get misunderstood, that’s it. I was fine paying them off for real, but well you saw what happened. Wanted to blow my brains off for a few dollars”  
“A few dollars that you owe me now”  
“Of course. I wasn’t lying when I said I have nothing on me. I've have it all safe at camp”  
“And how were you gonna pay if you went to that saloon?”  
“Err..., my friends would pay?”  
“Your really something ” I inaudible laugh while i shake my head   
“Something great huh? Come on then let's crack open another bottle while go get your money”

We walk out of town and towards his camp, which was somewhere tucked in the forest, he said. It was hard to see where we were going while the evening had already fallen into night. I must be crazy going into the wild like that, I’ve had enough experience to know that you don’t go wandering with some stranger in the dark.   
But Sean I actually started to trust. He’s a good guy, with the unfortunate way of making enemies while trying to be a nice person, I guess.   
The beginning of the camp is in sight. I knew that his group contained more than twenty people, but it still surprised me that the camp was this large. A fire is still burning and gives enough light to see the premises is surrounded by tents, a couple of carriages and quite some horses.  
I figured most of them are already sleeping, giving the time and the quietness around me. It felt like I was invading someone’s personal space. Sean asked for me to stay at the campfire, wait for him to come back with the money. 

There is nobody by the fire, only the crisp sounds of the blazing fire what keeps me company and I take a good look at the place where I am sitting. The heat from the fire is nice on my skin, although this is not a cold area during the day, it can still get pretty cool at night.   
The alcohol in my blood is sinking away and I begin to feel tired, the walk from Rhodes to over here has something to do with that obviously. And i’m getting impatient wanting to catch some sleep soon, luckily I hear footsteps coming closer and when i look aside, a shadow is becoming clearer. My sleepy eyes are adjusting the contrast and recognize the person is not Sean.


	2. An offer

“And who are you?” a dark voice comes from out of the shadows and when the light of the fire hits his features I get the look of the unknown person that approached me. I get why it might look weird having a stranger who doesn’t belong here, sit at their campfire, almost falling asleep must look like.

His black hair is combed back with curls hugging in the back of his neck. A dark mustache and eyebrows that hide his facial features and it makes me insecure about what intentions the man has with approaching me. The feeling of invading somebody else's privacy was creeping on me and I try to find the words to respond in a way that makes me look innocent.

“I asked you a question, what are you doing in my camp” he goes again, obviously I didn't respond fast enough. 

“I’m here with Sean, he brought me here because he owed me some money”

“Did he?” His dark eyes are scanning me, up and down. There's a smile on his face that makes me explain further before he has the wrong idea.

“Some man in town wanted to blow off his face if he didn’t pay his loan. He didn’t have anything on him, so I jumped in”

“Sounds like our Sean, always looking for trouble that man. And do you have a name ?”

“Evalyn, my name is Evalyn. I actually met Sean a few days ago through one of my sales. He actually told me you were content with the meat”

It looks like his guards are coming down now that he pieced some of the information together “You are the one who does hunting around here. The deer was yours?”

“It was,”

“Sean said you were a young lady but I never thought it to be true”

“And why’s that?” it is not the first time someone questions my choice of work and this would certainly not be the last time. Luckily I managed to build up enough self-esteem to not get my mood affected by ignorant remarks. 

“No offense but with the heavy lifting, blood and all. Usually something a lady shies away from."

"Not me," 

"I’m curious, how does one get into the hunting business?”

“Inherited in the family. My dad worked in the field himself so it was easy for me to follow his path”

"I see, and you do this with your father?" 

"No. Just by myself" 

“You are alone on the road then? No family who you travel with?” there is a tone of surprise in his voice 

“I value my independent existence mr…?” 

“Van der Linde, but you can call me Dutch if you prefer”

“There is a reason that I chose the road over a safe home, Dutch. It shouldn't matter that I am content with something that is not expected from me at all.” 

“Don’t get me wrong, I'm not here to insult you in any way. It is just not something you hear every day, that’s all.” His mustache twitched up when he opens his mouth for an inaudible laugh.

"You're the leader of this camp then?" I ask

He nods silence 

"So you travel around or are you always in this place?" 

"We traveled here a few weeks ago, where we are safe is where we stay" 

"Safe?" 

“We are a group that likes to experience the independent existence ourselves, away from modern society”

“You're outlaws?” 

“Some will call us that,” he chuckles “but I see us as a large family, who are on their way to a beautiful future”

"Must be hard, looks like the world is changing for a group like that" 

He silently hums "That's why we want to go there without society breathing down our necks" 

"Sounds promising" 

"And what is your future? You must have some plan made for yourself" 

"Right now, I have no idea. Make money I guess. Find a home where eventually I can settle… " 

"could you do me a favor miss Evalyn" he changes the subject abruptly "Could you bring in a largemouth bass? One of those big ones?" 

"Sure" I answer "When will you need it" 

"Just one of these days. When you see fit in your schedule" 

I shift my attention towards the fire. The man gives me an odd feeling of safety. I don't know why I'm always skeptic when it comes to meeting new people, but first Sean that grows on me like wildflowers in a heartbeat and now this man.

It felt like forever but finally, Sean comes from behind me with the money in his hand. Dutch asks Sean to take me back to town and wished me goodnight before disappearing in one of the tents. I hope to fulfil Dutchs request soon, maybe it will lead to more jobs. 

* * *

In the upcoming days my time is spent at a list of assignments that I already had laying around. A few deer skins, animal fat for some cooking and some help with a racoon plague. Nothing much. Around the Flat Iron Lake I fish for the large bass Dutch asked for and it only takes me a small half-hour to do so. If I remember right, the camp is not far from where I am and I make my way straight to it.

Upon entering the forest I'm halted by a man that is standing guard. He is holding a Lancaster in front of his body, blocking the way. His blonde mustache hanging over his lips hide a bit of his facial expression but his eyes say enough, he doesn't trust me. 

“Miss, what are you doing here? I don’t think you’re supposed to be here”

"I got something for mr van der Linde" 

"and what is it exactly that he needs from you?" He is cautious and looked narrowed at the covered package that is laying on the back of my horse. 

"A fish. He asked me to catch a fish, so I did" 

He takes the cloth away and the dead fish looks him straight in the eye "always weird how they look at you like that, almost makes me stop eating it" he looks away disgusted

"it's not yours is it," I found my remark a bit out of place but the man started to chuckle 

"Okay, come with me then. I'll make sure you get to him" 

The man wasn't lying and started to walk in front of me. Guiding Banshee on the rains toward the foot of the camp. He wants to lend out his hand but I refuse and drop myself off. He takes the fish and holds in both two arms at it is a rather heavyweight that I caught. 

"Dutch, your… fish is here? " the man says when the leader steps out of his tent.

"Why, would you look at that, she actually caught me a bass. Micah, could you bring it to Pearson. Make sure he prepares it for tonight" 

Micah nods and wanders off. 

"Miss Evalyn, glad to see you. Would you take a seat with me?" he gestures towards his tent and leads me inside. I take a seat on a chair where the leader sits across from me. 

"My father, may he rest in peace, he indulged consuming a bass like the one you just brought in. If he felt like it, he'd shared some with me but I never enjoyed it as much as he did” he says with a bit of humor “And then, when I got older and this group started to form, Miss Grimshaw caught one while we were camping along a river. It must have been years since I tasted it and for the first time, I got to indulge like my daddy did"

My eyes narrow, shaking my head slowly “Okay...” Not sure what he wants me to say.

"The reason why I'm telling you this is that I find family important. You can choose your friends but not your family, and eventually, those people around you become your real family. You'll make new memories, a new life, and could make something taste different" 

His words make me frown "are you implying I should give it a chance to join your group?" 

"I'm glad you catch on fast” he slowly folds his hands “I'm not saying what you should do with your life, I wouldn't dare on that, but maybe it'll be good for you" 

"almost sounds like you are looking out for me. You don't even know me or where I came from, why-" 

"- I don't have to know you to see that you need some guidance. You've been traveling alone for a while, might be a good change. Even if it's just temporary" 

"I run my own business-" 

"-and you can still do that. I'm not asking you to abandon your work ethics, we could really use you around here" 

"but you're not gonna pay me. I'm still out here to make money Mr." 

He chuckles and takes a moment before he continues "I get that. And you can do your work from here. We don't need you to go out for us every day, what you do in your own time is none of my business" 

A sigh leaves my mouth and I leave my seat to stand just outside the tent. My eyes roam through the camp until I see a woman on her knees, cleaning a young boy's face. He looks annoyed but lets his mother care for him until she's done. He then runs off to play with a stick. I didn't even notice the smile on my face when I come back to Dutch. He is standing next to me, watching how the joy grew on my face. 

"That's Abigail and her son Jack. As you can see, they are living in peace with us, just like all the others" 

The camp is more alive and busy than that night, obviously. Everybody is doing their part and are what it seems very happy with their community. The overwhelming feeling of acceptance goes through me and it feels right to accept his generous offer. 

Dutch shakes my hand, "I'm sure you'll like it, and if not, your always free to leave"  
  
I nod in acknowledgment. Here I am, making a new choice in my life that I actually feel confident with. I already paid for this night in the hotel and I need to pack up my things anyway. First thing tomorrow, a new chapter will begin.

"Dutch, can I speak with you for a minute" 

We are interrupted and Dutch turns himself to the person that respectfully wants his attention "We're always most done Arthur, be with you in a minute"   
  
Dutch is ready to turn himself back at me but reconsiders “Son, I would like to introduce you to our newest member, Evalyn. She will be doing the hunting for us, "

Arthur comes closer to stretch out his hand and we shake "Arthur Morgan, nice to meet you"   
  
He seems rough. There is no doubt the man is a gunslinger by the way he dressed himself and the large weapon hanging on his shoulder. His voice, on the other hand, is very friendly. 

Maybe I should stop making comparisons with these people and the ones I met. I have to put aside any wrong assumptions and give them a chance to prove there could still be good people. I just said yes to live among them...

“You go on your way now” Dutch puts his hand on my back “We’ll see you tomorrow and I'll make sure Sean we’ll be there to guide you through what’s where” 

\--

It feels good putting my belongings inside my bag knowing I'll have a place where it's going to be protective. I don't know why I was so afraid to say yes in the first place. Maybe because now I will be going in a different direction than I intended, with new people that I don’t know yet. I've been so isolated and on my own that mingling and making new friends was becoming hard for me. Sean was the first real friend I made in months. Knowing that he will be there on my new adventure makes it feel less scary. 

Sean greets me when I enter the premises. The large smile on his face gives me the feeling he is happy, I accepted the offer. He said he would help me get work, so I guess he must have helped Dutch come up with that idea. 

"Let's find you a place to get your tent set up shall we," he says when he grabs one of my bags from Banshee "I wouldn’t sit over there with Dutch, he likes to play old music in the morning. Not something you want to wake up with”  
  
We share a laugh and walk towards a cooking station, where Pearson is standing behind mending meat on the wooden table. He looks briefly at me with a kind smile. Anything I bring in I can deliver here and Pearson, the cook, will make sure we have food on the table. Nice to be cared for, for a change.   
  
“This is where most of the ladies sleep,” Sean says when we pass a carriage. A few women are sitting, doing sewing work and cleaning clothes.   
  
“And who is this, one of your conquests?” says a woman when she noticed our presence, raised eyebrows when she puts her work down to stand up.

“No… She is actually one of our newest additions, she will ensure that we have food every day”

“Thought so, she is too pretty for you,” she says turning her back at Sean and she throws me an evil grin. 

"Thanks, Karen very classy" Sean sighs nudging himself in between us "Like I was saying, these are the ladies; Abigail, Mary Beth, Tilly. Sadie is here somewhere and Miss Grimshaw is the older lady making sure everyone is doing their jobs. And lovely Karen, who can’t deny she secretly loves me”

"I do not," she feels offended “in your dreams”

"I'll remind you next time when you're coming on too strong again after a night of drinks" Sean teases back but she is not at all charmed. 

The two burst out in an argument which leaves me awkward standing there when Abigail takes me by the arm "That can go on for a while, let me help you get settled. Did Dutch say anything about where you can put your tent?"  
  
“No, not really. I was thinking somewhere along the water”   
  
“I sleep here with my son” she gestures to the tent where Jack is sitting “Jack, come say hello to our newest friend”   
  
Jack looks up and gives me the kindest smile “Nice to meet you, Miss”   
  
I return the smile and he goes on to play with a wooden toy.   
  
“Must be nice to have a family” I say   
  
“It’s truly a gift. He's four now, but he is growing up so fast"

"I can imagine" I smile softly at her "before you know it he's all grown up" 

"Have you ever thought about children?" she asks but immediately shakes her head "I'm sorry, it's not my place to ask you these things" 

"That's okay, I don't mind" I reassured her "If I find the right partner, then maybe…" 

"Wise. It all begins with the right kind of man that can take his responsibility. I wished his father could…"   
  
“You’re not together anymore?”   
  
“We are. Sometimes it looks like we’re not but…,” she shifts her annoyance by breathing in and coming back with crinkle eyes “Let's just say he has some growing up to do on his own”   
  
“Is he in this camp also?”   
  
“Yes he is” she looks past me as if she was looking for him, “He must be out with the boys. Always busy these days finding jobs to get us money, which is good, I guess”   
  
I’m silent at the moment. Thinking about what jobs this group takes on all the while trying to stay hidden from the authority. Scamming people? Coach robbing? It must be hard for Abigail to maintain a safe environment for her son., living with some sort of danger around them.   
  
“I hope you’ll find that place of safety soon,”   
  
“You and me together,” Abigail says confident “Okay, about that spot” she casually switches the conversation   
  
“Yes, well I would love to have a quiet place somewhere along the water,”

“Let me tell you one thing, it’s never quiet around here,” she says with humor “It’ll be Uncle playing the banjo or the guys going into the late hours drinking at the fire. I swear sometimes it’s a madhouse around here”  
  
She sees the slight worry in my eyes “But besides that, it’s doable, I promise.”   
  
I notice an empty spot near "around there would be great" 

She looks at the space between the coop and a tree "next to the chickens? They can be awful loud in the morning" 

"Where I grew up, my mom cared for lots of chickens, I'm used to it. And I don't see a rooster anywhere, " I grin

"Alright suit yourself, you can feed them when you wake up. They are attached fast especially if your gonna sleep so close to them," 

Abigail helps me set up my tent and halfway gets interrupted by Jack who needs to go to the toilet and needs guidance. I finish setting up and take a moment to appreciate my space. Yeah, I can see myself waking up here.

  
  
  
  



	3. Outlaws afteral

I have no trouble adjusting inside the camp whatsoever and it almost feels like I've been here for a long time. Some of the days I go out hunting in the nearby forest where I catch enough meat for almost a week, it will give me time off to take on paying jobs and keep that box filled up with money. It is a good feeling returning to the lively camp that never stops moving, everybody has their place and job to do, and the mood is mostly humble. 

In the time that I spend inside the camp, I make sure to help the girls out with dishes and cleaning the place up. Also, started out helping Pearson with the cooking. Mostly preparing the meat, organizing the herbs and make sure all is ready for him to be cooked to mush. I honestly question how the man got this job in the first place, it's not that I'm the best around here but I always take the time to combine meat with flavors that makes it taste even more enjoy full. 

This morning starts like any other. I wake up and are greeted by the sounds of the chickens who already sense that I'm awake. I learned from the first couple of days to feed them as soon as possible before they make a mess inside my tent. After I joined some of the girls at the breakfast table. Which is always somewhere else and usually recognized by the fresh pot of coffee and bread.

Tilly and Karen are sitting at the table, with Karen pouring a cup as she sees me coming. The slow morning talk evolves into some of their stories from when they were in Valentine, and that they could actually go into town a few times. Ever since they came to near Rhodes, they haven't stepped outside the camp. 

“How do you girls do it? I’d go crazy if I couldn’t leave…” I laughed awkwardly

"It's not that we're happy with that either," Tilly says as she rolls her eyes " the only time we can leave is if one of the men supervises us. Which rarely happens as they are always busy with something" 

She takes a bite of her bread roll and tries not to look that annoyed, it catches the attention of Karen, who shrugs her shoulders "Dutch is being overprotective, we always come home with something valuable, so I don't see the reason why we can’t"

"Does he have a good reason for doing that?" 

Karen completely ignores my question and goes right in defending her honor "Last time, I found out about some money at the Valentine bank. They wouldn’t have known about it if it wasn’t about me and we made a lot of money that day”

“Right,” I approve “I don't understand why you all can’t go out, I believe we can do as much as they can”

"Can't say for sure. I just think Dutch and all the others around here find it convenient for us to stay out here, sewing their clothes and cleaning up their mess, all the while they go wherever they please…" Karen bites her lips for saying anything she might regret

“They are out there risking their lives for us Karen” Tilly speaks up defensively ” Don’t forget that we are safe here because they go out there, working on our future, getting food on the table,” Tilly says firm.

“So what? She is here now” Karen gestures her cup to me “She is here taking care of the food now, giving them more time to ruffle stuff up out here, making a mess of everything”

“Why are you so bitter all a sudden, you want to be in their place then?” Tilly asked with a mocking tone 

“That’s not what I'm saying. Haven’t you noticed? We are attracting more and more trouble ever since Blackwater. Running from town to town, finding a new safe place to hide out before somebody fucks it up again...”

“The situation is not as clear cut as that, you make it sound like you don't trust them”

“Trust has nothing to do with it. I'm just saying, somebody is always making bad decisions around here and we could have been on that happy island Dutch loves to talk about all the time”

“Are you questioning the group, Karen?” Tilly looks at her stern, she is not ready to let it go and forces eye contact with her fellow friend. 

“I’m being realistic… like one of the few around here,” Karen drops her cup to the table hard enough to spill some on the table and stands up. Without looking back, she walks away.

“Okay. She is passionate, ” I say quietly watching her disappear into the camp. 

“She can be a hand full alright. Don’t listen to her Evalyn. She makes us sound like a bad group of people that are unstable, which we certainly are not. We got our problems in the past, can’t deny that but isn’t that the time we are living in?” Tilly looks at me questionably waiting for an answer.

“Sure, I can vouch for that. But, if I can ask, what is going on, which why you have to move all the time?"

"Blackwater happened. I can't even tell you what happened as I've never been explained myself properly, all I know is that people died and we lost a lot of our money. Ever since that we have been on the move as Dutch has been a priority for the lawmen"

“Times are moving, being an outlaw these days is tough”    
  
Tilly nods softly, “It’s just… money. Always the goddamn money that is the problem.”

“Yeah… tell me about it. Even for honest work, it’s hard to get around”

“What do you make on a regular basis if I may ask?”   
  
“That really depends on what the need is, but around ten dollars is a good catch. For me that is”

We share a silent moment when Pearson comes in between. He asks me to get some groceries from the store in town and while I'm at it, also the mail. Sean isn’t doing anything besides sharpening his knife and I ask him to go with. Which was convenient for him as he wanted to buy some alcohol at the store anyway. 

* * *

  
  
In town, Sean goes out for the bread and milk while I swing by the post office. 

Alden, the gentleman behind the counter, is my informant when it comes to pasted and present clients around town. He hooks me up while I give him a very small percentage of the reward. It is more a courtesy call as he always rejects my money when it comes to it... 

“Miss Evalyn, how lovely to see you again” Alden looks surprised when I appear at his counter “I was afraid you weren’t coming anymore, that you left for another town maybe?” 

“I would never leave you Alden, you know that.” I playful tease “ You got all the good information around here, how could I go somewhere else”

“So tell me, what have you been up to then?”

“I have been hanging around with a group that found me, a sort of temporary stay not that far away from here. I’ve been busy adjusting the life basically”

“Oh really? Well, that sounds very adventurous, good for you.” 

“Yeah, it is quite a large group, actually nice to have people around me you know.”

“Might be good for you, a lady shouldn't be on the road alone, at least not that long”

“I guess I missed it too, we’ll see how it works out ”

“By any chance, it ain’t them boys who are with Mr. Trewlany are they? He was here not too long ago with a Mr…. What was the guy’s name again, Mr. Morgan I recall? ”

I lightly shake my head and pretend I didn't recognize Arthur's last name “No, I don’t think so. Why? anything I should know?” 

“They are bad people. Looking for coaches to rob and such. Up to no good and not at all the kind you should be associated with. Just my two cents”

I nod in agreement even though I am indeed with outlaws. It’s nice to have his concern, but that sweet girl he imagines me to be ain’t the right judgment at all. I don’t dwell on it too long and continue for why I am here in the first place.

“I’m here to pick up some packages under the name of Tacitus Kilgore” I change the subject.

Alden digs in the drawer next to him and takes out a few packages under the name of Mr. Kilgore. When I asked Pearson why the person in question doesn’t go out himself and get the mail, he started stumbling. Eventually, he told me that it is an alias for the whole group but didn’t say why that was. It was just how Dutch wanted to handle the mail around here. I understand though, everything that can lead to Dutch or his gang is a danger for their exposure. 

“There is even a postcard under your name Miss” Alden places it on the counter in front of me and for a few seconds, I gaze at the postcard. 

Why would I of all people receive a postcard? I’m rarely in contact with my family through mail, let alone get a fancy postcard. On the front, there is an image of Strawberry, a lovely town up north. I recognize the place because I've been there a couple of times for business before I headed out to the south. I turn the card over and the handwriting seems familiar, squinting my eyes to read the words and then it dawns on me...

“Miss? Miss Evalyn, I got a quest for some bunnies by a small family outside Rhodes, you interested? I know it’s not much but...” 

“Of course, I'll take it, thank you” I put the assignment and postcard in my bag, wish Alden a good day and leave the post office to meet Sean back at the horses. 

* * *

We trot back to camp. Coming back, Hosea is already standing at the edge waiting to talk to Sean about a potential lead that he wants to investigate. Sean expressed his enthusiastic share in the group so many times that I am not even surprised to see him jump off his horse that fast. I listen in on their conversation while collecting the packages from my saddle.

“The Braithwaite lady accepted a meeting up at her mansion, wants me to come over, have a talk" Hosea begins   
  
“That old hag, why would you need me for that?”

“The lady and I will speak, have a little talk about what exactly is going on with their feud with the Grey’s family.”

Hosea sees the disappointment rise within Sean and before he could turn his offer down, puts a hand on his shoulder, “You’re not there just to sit around. There is nothing like a good conversation that will loosen her up and if she spills some beans that is valuable enough for us to pick up, then you can go out onto that adventure you are so much seeking around this place.”   
  
“So, I can bring my guns then?”

“That will be wise. You think you can handle that?”   
  
Sean firmly nods. The plan might have a slow start but the thought of making money, I suppose, is enough to get his motivation back on. 

“I’ll let Dutch send Arthur our way when he comes back from that trip. You two can manage whatever she has in store for us” 

Sean hands me over the groceries stored on his horse and makes room for ammo and a shotgun. After Hosea returns, they both mount up and leave camp.    
  
Pearson is standing in the kitchen when I hand him the supplies he asked for. He started to cut meat for dinner and while he has his hands on the groceries, I suggest taking over. Earlier I found some herbs that will go great with these fresh turkey’s, and it will definitely be appreciated by the members to have it taste good for a change. 

With oil, I grind the herbs together into a little substance that I smear on the meat. Fully concentrated on my preparation, I almost didn’t notice Dutch is standing in front of me. I look up and he is together with Arthur. 

“Evalyn” he begins we a somewhat forced smile as if he was irritated before “You were with Sean earlier?”   
  
I let go of the meat that is now done and clean my hands on a cloth, I nod at the man.   
  
“Where is he now? Did he leave with Hosea by any chance?”

“They left not too long ago for the Braithwaite manor, maybe an hour I believe.”   
  
“See” he turns back to Arthur “This can’t wait, they are already up there. Get back on your horse and help with whatever Hosea got for you”   
  
Arthur looks bummed, he must have just gotten back from that trip Hosea mentioned and by the way he is eyeing the meat in front of me, hasn’t had a moment to sit down and have a proper meal. There are other people around that look capable enough of doing the job, at least that is my opinion but on the other hand, I have no idea what Arthur’s position is inside this group. He might be the only one that Dutch trusts with going on this mission. 

“Hosea probably already convinced her with his words so all you have to do is follow what must be done. Can i trust you on that?”    
  
“Yeah sure...” Arthur says under his breath adjusting the belt on his hip while his eyes are still on the table.    
  
“Now go my son. I have a letter to write” Dutch waves his partner away, walks away towards his tent where he sits down. Arthur stays for a few seconds, taking in what is asked of him and goes straight to his horse. 

* * *

While the last light of the day starts dying, I decide not to go outside the camp anymore and have a small walk along the water. Mary Beth is sitting on a dead log just near the river, a book in her hand and almost didn’t notice me moving beside her to sit down next to her. 

“What are you reading?” I ask and it makes her finally look up from her pages. 

Her cheeks turn a little rosey “Just some love story”   
  
I admire her for the time and effort she puts in her hair. It always looks decent and as if she is ready for a fancy dinner or something. That she reads is no surprise to me, ever since our first meeting I've almost always seen her hold a book. Mary Beth closes the book, revealing the title on the front;  _ Forbidden love _

“Sounds… cliche. What is it about” i say and it makes her giggle    
  
“It is, very cliche. It’s about a young lady Elizabeth, who finds a home at a castle after a cruel and hurtful life. But now she has to find the right suitor who accepts her past… I have no idea how it goes next. I just started...”

“She needs a knight in shiny armor who takes her for who she is”   
  
“Yes,” she says excitedly as if I read the book before. But these kinds of stories always have a man save the life of a lady. Not much of a surprise there. “and then they will live happily ever after” her eyes started to glister

“Do you read?” she asks finally   
  
“I had some books but unfortunately lost them a while ago. Only the newspaper now and then”   
  
"if you want you can borrow some of mine?” She says and already stands up from her seat, taking me by the hand and pulling me to her sleeping corner. It’s only her bedroll, a satchel and a stack of books that define her place inside the cart.    
  
“I haven’t gotten that much but they are all in good quality. Your one of the less around here that is somewhat interested in literature you know. Arthur and Abigail read, Dutch of course” she says with her head still buried inside the stack of books. She finally turns around with a book in her hand that she shoves in my hands “Here, take it. I think this will suit you”   
  
The cover is blue and only the title is written on it ‘On the other end of the world’   
  
“Interesting title. What is it about?” I question her, with the emphasis on her explaining why this suits me.

“This one is about a young lady going out to find her lost love. They haven’t seen each other since he left for the war, but she always knew he was destined to be hers” the smile on her face is beginning to grow the longer she looks at me   
  
“I don’t know why this would suit me, but I'll take your word on it”   
  
“You shouldn’t take that literally, but it is about a woman on her own journey through the country.” she explains “just like you”   
  
“Thank you, Mary Beth, very kind of you. I am a slow reader, so I won’t know when you have it back”   
  
“Don’t worry, you are not going anywhere soon are you?”   
  
“Was not yet planning on my next move,” I say


End file.
